The First Fight
by LivingInADreamWorldxx
Summary: Harry and Ruth have their first fight as a married couple and the team really don't know what is going on or what to make of it.


**This is my first Spooks fan fiction, I'm not really sure if it is ok, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I got the idea in my head about the argument after watching series 5. And this is the result. I have checked but I apologise for any mistakes I have made. **

**I don't own Spooks. **

**The First Fight**

"Paris"

"New York"

"Paris"

"New York"

"Paris"

"New York"

"Ruth!"

"Harry!"

Section D's newest recruit Amy looked on nervously at her boss and the senior analyst. As far as first days go, for anyone working for MI5, it had been relatively quiet. The highlight of the day being a visit to the grid from the Home Secretary and the DG. When Amy had been going through training, she had heard wonderful things about Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed. They were spy royalty. As they continued to argue over the unknown topic, Amy looked around the table trying to decide if this was usual behaviour. Alec looked bored, but an amused look could be seen in his eyes. Beth obviously hadn't been paying attention to the briefing anyway and was sat painting her nails neon pink as if it was the most normal thing to do. Dimitri, as far as she new, had fallen asleep with his arms crossed on the table supporting his head. Tariq on the other hand was looking on towards Harry and Ruth.

"Paris"

"New York"

He didn't really look that surprised at the outburst, he looked more nervous. All in all Amy really didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Oh for the love of God! Harry, Paris really isn't suitable!" Ruth yelled, regaining the attention of the room.

Alec looked over to them and simply raised his eyebrow. Beth dropped the nail varnish and a faint curse was heard as she hurriedly picked it up. Dimitri jumped out of his seat and Tariq gripped the arm of his chair harder.

"So is New York!" Harry yelled back.

Rumours that flew around the British Secrets about the legendary Harry Pearce and his achilles heel Ruth Evershed about their private life were always very vague. If you were caught talking about them you were out before you even finished training. Amy had never been one for gossip, as she believed that it was wrong to invade someone's private life (well, people she knew. Work not included) when you wouldn't want someone to invade your own, but she had heard her fair share of stories concerning the two riled up people standing before her. He was the most successful section head and she was the best analyst in the whole service. It was common knowledge that they had a great respect of each other, but no one outside of section D was actually sure if it went any further.

"Ruth! May I remind you that I am your boss!" Harry yelled.

"Really? Here I was thinking that you were the new officer not Amy who seems to have more common sense than you do you bastard!" Ruth's sarcastic streak coming through as she almost hissed her reply.

By now the whole of the team were looking on in disbelieve no one, not even Ruth, had dared to push Harry this far before.

Harry visibly tensed up and everyone flinched. Even Ruth. He turned slowly to look her in the eye.

"I may have slept with you Ruth but that doesn't give you the right to undermine me in front of junior officers." His voice was calm and collected. He didn't yell like the team had expected him too. Beth was now coughing having choked on the water she had just taken a drinking, Amy looked on wide eyed at the pair and the lads were looking between the two still trying to come to terms with the accidental confession.

"As I recall when I agreed to marry you our private live was supposed to stay private." Ruth managed to whisper harshly through her anger.

"May I ask a question?" Alec asked looking slightly nervous while looking between the two. When he didn't receive an answer he carried on, "What the hell are you arguing about?"

Ruth and Harry looked to wards the floor both flushing red for a second before they managed to control their emotions. Ruth's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to exit the room, slamming the door as she went. Harry sighed looking momentarily defeated before his mask fell back into place and he stomped his way to his office.

"What did I do?" Alec laughed nervously. This seemed to bring the rest of the team out of the trance they had all been in.

"I have no idea, " Beth cautiously said checking that Ruth and Harry were no where in sight. "But I don't know how long you will have a job for."

Amy was feeling very out of place. "Does this happen often?" she muttered in shock.

"Well, Sometimes. But its never been this bad and its usually a play fight, flirty and playful." Alec replied smirking at Amy's obvious discomfort.

"Are they married then?" She asked after pulling herself out of the trance she was still in.

"Erm… Well… We don't really know. They have separate houses and when I shared a flat with Ruth she was rarely out. They don't have wedding rings. They arrive at work together and they leave together. They always have lunch together and its obvious that they love each other. This is the first time they have mentioned marriage." Beth said.

Harry was sat in his office engrossed in a file when Ruth apprehensively knocked on the door and came in.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Harry sighed and made his way over to her. "Me too," he sighed while pulling Ruth into his arms and holding her to him.

Ruth looked up at Harry and smiled innocently up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Harry?" she sang in her 'I want something' voice.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Can we go to New York on our honeymoon?"

Harry looked into Ruth's eyes and his argument against her idea dies on his tongue and he nodded at a grinning Ruth.

"I cant believe we just had our first argument at work since we have been married. And I had to be about where we want to go on our honeymoon!" Ruth laughed nervously and buried her head into Harry's chest trying to forget it ever happened.

Ruth sighed and tried to pull herself out of Harry's protective arms but failed when he pulled her tighter into his embrace and kissed her.

"That's not fair. I need to get back to work." She mumbled against his lips, not really convincing anyone.

"I think your boss will let you have the afternoon off. As long as you spend it with him." Harry chuckled.

Ruth pushed herself up and kissed him briefly before smiling at him and sliding out of his gasp. "I think I need to finish the paper work, then were going to leave early and go out to dinner. Oh and I'll book the flights then. Remember you need to get the time off," her musical laughter sounding out across the grid.

To: Ruth Pearce

From: Harry Pearce

Next time it will be Paris Mule x

**Well… I'm still not sure. Please take the time to review. Fell free to criticise me.**


End file.
